1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an innovative one.
2. Description of Related Art
In existing technologies, an electrical connector structurally comprises a front rubber core, rubber plug, front shell body, rear shell body composed of upper and lower shell bodies as well as wire; the upper and lower shell bodies are spliced or lock jointed, and set at rear end of the front shell body; the front rubber core is set within the front shell body, while the rubber plug is installed in a holding space formed by the rear shell body, and connected with the front shell body via two independent hooks.
According to the structure of said electrical connector, the front and rear shell bodies are not closely mated together, with a bigger clearance set between them; meanwhile, a bigger hole is reserved at the rear end of the rear shell body, leading to poorer air-tightness and anti-EMI capacity of entire shell body of the electric connector, thus affecting seriously the performance of the electric connectors; these two hooks are independently connected, presenting poorer connecting stability and air-tightness.
Thus, to overcome the aforementioned problems of the prior art, it would be an advancement if the art to provide an improved structure that can significantly improve the efficacy.
Therefore, the inventor has provided the present invention of practicability after deliberate design and evaluation based on years of experience in the production, development and design of related products.